RWBY Alternate Realities
by rookie123
Summary: this is a story idea I had for a while and I decided to write it I hope you all enjoy EDIT New Summary: What happens when two realities collide well this is my take on it hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY Alternate Realities Collide**

 **(title work in progress)**

 **? POV**

When i was a kid my mother would always tell me two things. "Hunter never break a woman's heart or I'll help them kill you." and "Hunter never be afraid of the unknown" and she was right I should never be afraid of the unknown because that's sort of where I am. The unknown seperated from my squad, my friends, and family. But here's what I do know I'm not giving up until I'm with all of them and until I find Weiss, Ren, and Blake and until i find them I Won't eat, or sleep. Now where the hell am I?

Author's Note:this is the first step to making a fanfic I have always dreamed of making its been in my head for over two or three years now. Now it will have other elements from movies and tv and even games but i'm trying to just make it its own thing the time line i'm going for this is a couple months before the breach in Vale. obviously im uploading this like a small intro and to try and see how to upload on cause this is my first fanfic ever and I want to see it upload correctly so I don't waste my time and upload a big chapter i hope you guys and gals enjoyed that little intro and ill probavly upload a long official chapter later this week.

See Ya


	2. Chapter 2

RWBY Alternate Realities Collide

 **Chapter 2: Oh Shit**

 **?POV**

"Ah Atlas City of Angels. Well at least where I'm from thats what its known as. But not only is it a mythical city of angels. Where I'm from but its also where we get our name from. Ren,Weiss,Blake and I were a part of The Atlas Hunters and a few others. It's a secret government Program of sorts in fact the public and most earthlings don't know about it but other groups and monsters know about us. In fact the reason why we call ourselves the Atlas Hunters is because the founder of The Atlas Hunters was a monster. The founder's name was Willow schnee she was like maybe seven or eight centuries years old by the time she died but she looked like someone in her mid to late 30s"

i reached my hand out hand out for a cup of water. As I pretend to take a sip I take a look at all my surroundings. I appear to be in a dark room only a metal table in front of me and my hands being handcuffed to said metal table I then put the cup down and start telling the oldman about my friends and what i'm doing here exactly even though I already know who he is because I can sense his aura and he reminds me so much of **Him** already.

"Now where was I?" I say in a playful sarcastic voice "Oh yeah the founding of The Atlas Hunters. well like I said Willow Schnee founded us she trained a select few people and monsters. She trained anyone from simple humans to different monsters such as faunus and ex demons as long as they swore to protect innocent lives and bring order to the universe trust me there were many different species. But we have problems too for example the white fang you guys deal with are like children compared to the ones we deal with. Not to mention the greatest evil of all-."

"Stop for a second" the old man says calmly. I lift my head up to get a good look at him. "Yes?"

"When we started this conversation I only asked you one simple question and you did not answer." My eyes widen at my stupid mistake " Oh shit sorry, um my name is Hunter Goodwitch Atlas hunter second generation guardian, and you old man?" He looks at mean as he takes a sip from his coffee mug "My name is Ozpn and I am the Headmaster of beacon academy."

Well shit now I'm in trouble.

 **AN: hi there thank you for reading if the chapter is bad or good im sorry im trying to find a beta reader to help me with this story and hopefully i'll find one. Also yes I know I didn't start off with Ozpn asking the question it was supposed to be a joke like Hunter got off topic and forgot about the original question well see ya i'll try to upload another chapter next week**


	3. Chapter 3

RWBY Alternate Realities Collide

 **Chapter 3 part one: How It All Began**

 **AN: Sorry about for the long wait I was gone for a while and I had winter finals but I am back and ready to continue. Hopefully, I will have fewer spelling errors cause I'm using Grammarly #not sponsored I heard great things about it and hope that this would help with spelling errors so yay anyway on with the story**

 **Hunter's POV**

As the old man in front of me was talking I was wondering how i ended up in this situation and realized. Oh right a bright light happened in the biggest fight of my life and I woke up here and it sucks as well considering I was about to win too.

So let me explain

 _Flashback 24 hours ago_

I remember waking up on a beach in my white hoody my jeans a dark blue and black combat boots with yellow laces. My white fingerless gloves looking all old and tattered." ahh shit Weiss is gonna kill me she just got these gloves" I stand up after a couple of minutes and look around I'm on a shore and look around and see that I'm alone and it's very bright out I then walk towards the mainland to a bar playing some good music and go to the bar and I see a guy with a nice beard or goatee I can't really tell what it was but I did like what he was wearing a black vest and a white dress shirt with a red tie he asks me something " so what can I get you to drink" my head starts to hurt from a headache as I respond "ugh um actually I came here to ask something do you know where I can find a high spot or a place with high altitude?" he chuckles:what are you some kind of adventurer" "something like that" "well the only high place I can think of is beacon clock tower at beacon academy" "great so is that somewhere in town?" "you're new to Vale aren't you huh it's on an island" "oh okay well thank you." I then stand up to leave all of a sudden I feel two blades against my neck as I look down and see two girls one dressed in white and the other dressed in red."Listen, kid, even if you're new here you new here you should know information cost money" I summon my weapon oath keeper **(1)** and hand it to the girl in the red dress as I walk out "here you go take good care of it" as I leave I start making my way to what looks like an airport of some sort and see these transports I guess just hovering "interesting I have never seen technology like this before as I go over the plan in my head again 'ok here's the plan I am going to the highest point in beacon and activate a homing beacons' i reach into my white jacket and pull out a white disk of sorts as I ready the homing beacon for use' I call for help or receive coordinates to where the others are at either way the plan is simple shouldn't be too hard'

 **Beacon Academy**

I step out of the bullhead I think that's what the pilot called it as I walk forward to the main building and see a statue that shows two people over a grim and smile at it " Wow well at least they know what they're fighting for." I then hear someone calling someone else "Hey Jaune let's go come on." I walk towards what looks like the entrance to the beacon tower until I feel someone wrap their arm around my shoulder and pull me close to them "vomit boy didn't you hear us calling" I turn and look at familiar faces. They look so much like them what the hell is going on? "Remnant to Vomit boy did you hear us I said we're going to to go get lunch" "Oh right yeah I'll meet you guys at the mess hall" I started to leave

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Ruby decided to ask a question that everyone wanted to ask "does Jaune seem a bit different to you?"

Yang answered," Well he looks good in white that's for sure maybe he's trying to get Weiss cream's attention, is it working?" Weiss scoffs at her "As If." but she then thought to herself 'He does look good in white though' she thought as Blake spoke up "we should get to the cafeteria or we're gonna miss lunch"

 **HUNTER'S POV**

Ok so there is another Ruby, Yang, Weiss and blake ok then at least yang seems a little happier. Now time to find a way up that clock tower 'Well I could climb' I thought to myself, hey it seemed like a good idea at the time. ok so yeah I decided to climb "ok." I say to myself as I concentrate on my aura and summon oath keeper by my side

 **MEANWHILE AT JUNIOR'S**

"Yeah I'm looking at it right now its a beauty and it looks like is worth a lot I don't know what its made from but it looks amazing" A bright flash then appears that engulfs the club in light and when junior looks at the case "What?!" the weapon is gone

 **HUNTER'S POV**

:There you go now time to get up there" I throw my weapon high as it goes up a quarter of the tower as it sticks into it I focus and teleport to my weapon and throw it up again going higher and higher until I threw it at a window and broke it and teleported inside "Oh shit" I then went inside the building and about to find a way up until I feel a pull from my soul 'What's that aura I feel it feels like magic but how come no one else felt like this?' I notice the elevator 'Maybe I'll activate the beacon after I see what this is' I then go to the elevator and go to the bottom floor and see that it's just a waiting room 'Huh I thought I sensed someone ' i focused on that same magic energy from before' wait this person is underground' I then get in the elevator obviously not knowing how to get down I make a hole in the elevator and drop down.

 **WITH OZPN**

'I must return I have to finish some paperwork that needed to be done yesterday'

"Sir" I hear Glynda behind me speaking"yes Glynda what is it?" She looks at me a stern look on her face "Ozpn the security system has warned me of some sort of break in at your office." I looked at her shocked "A break in I'll deal with it then" she begins to leave as I head into the elevator and notice a hole in the floor 'no impossible no one else should know' "GLYNDA!" I yell out to her she comes running back to me "Yes sir?" " Call ironwood and Qrow it's an emergency tell them the maiden chamber has been breached now I'll deal with whatever is down there call them!" 'I jumped down ready to face any threat'

 **HUNTER'S POV**

'Huh I didn't expect this area to be roomie' I get closer to the center of the room and notice a pod with a girl inside. 'Oh my god she's barely alive don't worry lady one of Nora's elixirs should do the trick' I think to myself as I reach into my pocket as there is what looks like a crystal as I crush it into my hand and I use oath keeper to break the glass and throw the powder onto her and use my aura to activate the elixir as the powder then turns to a bright blue color covering her in a glow 'there with any work she should wake up in the morning' I then feel something hit me in the back of the head and knock out

 **(PRESENT TIME)**

"And well that's it you know the rest of the story already old man." I tell him as I look at him. He looks at me and speaks in a calm voice " I brought some associates of mine to speak to you if you don't mind" a door behind him opens as two people step in I recognize them right away cause they almost look the same as the ones I know 'Ironwood except he looks more man than machine. And Qrow he looks a bit older and I can smell liquor on him.' Ironwood then speaks "so this is the boy in the maiden's chamber is it ozpn?" "Yes, it is." I look at Ironwood and smile at him. "Hello Ironwood nice to meet you." He looks at me cautiously as I turn and greet Qrow the same way. "Hello Qrow nice to see you as well." They both look at me cautiously and Ironwood asks me a question "Tell me hunter are you aware of what you just found at the bottom of the school?" I smile back at him again "A person who uses magic right?" Ozpn then speaks to me "how do you know she uses magic" "I can sense it like you guys. Can't you guys sense aura and magic?" They all shook there heads no " oh. Well yeah, I was able to sense her location and found her and gave her an elixir made by an alchemist I know" They looked at me weird "look has the girl woken up yet? Have you looked at her vitals?" Ozpn looked at Ironwood for him to answer and he responded "She is fine and we took her out of that pod its all a matter of time before she wakes up" "Well ok then look I'm not here to hurt everyone I just helped someone who can use magic and I'm trying to find a way back to my friends and family now will you guys let me go" "Not so fast how did you know about magic in the first place?" Ozpn asked me "Because I can use magic to now will you release me." I was starting to get annoyed I have no time to waste who knows where the others are I've got to find them "I got no time for this!" I yelled as I pushed both my hands together and yelled "FIRAGA" and a blast of hot fire shot out pushing the three guys back and melting my handcuffs as I ran out the door and started to make a run for it. 'I got to make a run for it an get out of here quick' I ran out of this area and started to make a run for a building in the middle of the campus.

 **THIRD PERSON POV BEACON CAFETERIA  
** We cut to our main heroes sitting together at a cafeteria table these heroes are team RWBY and team JNPR. Team RWBY consists of Ruby rose a young huntress who joined beacon at 15, her half-sister Yang Xiao Long who is sometimes known as the master of puns, Yang's partner Blake Belladonna a Faunus in hiding and of course Ruby's partner Weiss Schnee the heiress to the Schnee dust company and their sister team. Team JNPR which Consist of Jaune arc a rookie so to speak but he is getting better from his training with his partner Pyrrha Nikos, Pyrrha Nikos four-time Mistralian tournament winner and Pumpkin Petes mascot, Nora Valkyrie known for benching three of herself and finally Lie Ren known for making the best pancakes

 ***CRASH***

Little do they know the trouble that burst through that door will change not only there lives but the very fate of remnant forever.

 **AN: Sorry for being late on the new chapter and thank you all for having so much patience I had winter finals and had to focus on that and i was trying to make this chapter and I realize something. MAKING LONG CHAPTERS ARE HARD AND TAKE WHILE HOLY SHI-. But anyway I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible so please leave a review and tell me if using Grammarly #not sponsored by them. Helped me out and thank you and see ya later**

 **Yes the weapon is oath keeper from kingdom hearts and looks like it except the spaces between are connected with metal**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: New Friends And Familiar Faces**

 **THIRD PERSON POV  
** We see our heroes enjoying lunch together teams RWBY and JNPR enjoying lunch and talking about their day. Then Yang mentioned, "Hey vomit boy what happened to the new duds?" Jaune looked at Yang confused "What are you talking about Yang?" She took out her scroll and showed Jaune the picture of Hunter "you were wearing this yesterday gotta say Jauney you even got Weiss's attention." team JNPR looked at the picture and Ruby asked, "Yang when did you take that picture?" "when he got out of my grip. It looks good, fantastic even you could say Yangtastic eh?" "Boo! That was just bad Yang" Nora said. Pyrrha noticed something about his clothes "Don't the clothes look a bit old and tattered" yang then looked back at the photo "yeah your right but look at this" she said as she points to the lower part of his jacket we see a familiar symbol "Isn't that Weiss's symbol?" said Jaune. "Yeah, it is so if that is not you then who is it?"

 ***CRASH***

"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" They all turned there head to look at the person who crashed into the cafeteria running towards them then slipped and slammed his forehead into the corner of their table "OH GOD DAM IT THAT HURT" He then stood up and looked at the people at the table and was literally face to face with Jaune "What the fuck" "what the hell" they both said at the same time

 **HUNTER'S POV**

My head was hurting really bad as i got up and started to walk out the door but heard someone yell "Hunters in training Apprehend that person" aw shit "Come on " I summon a fireball in my right hand and in m left hand and on my right hand I have water bottle in another and push them together and throw them on the floor creating a smoke cloud as I crash into another door and find myself outside as I only take a few steps forward and lean on a pillar. Damn It I'm so tired I need to find them, my friends. I then take another step forward and then all I see is darkness.

 ***TWO HOURS LATER***

God, I hate passing out it always gave me bad memories on how Cardin and Ren would use to mess with me I feel something wrapped around me and look down and see a black ribbon I then look up and see a bunch of familiar faces. "Okay fine I'll tell you everything you want to know then."

The people I saw are all too familiar to me. I see my Mom, Another me and Blake except she has a bow, Weiss but it's kinda rare to see her in a dress she usually only wears that to a formal event. I then notice a boy with long black hair with one strand dyed that must be Ren well kind of the ren I know has shorter hair and it's a bit spikey **(Think of Zacks hair from final fantasy vii but shorter).** The others look almost the same. Yang looks like herself but her hair goes past her shoulders. Ruby is the same except her bangs are shorter and her cloak is red and not white. Nora looks more cheerful I mean the Nora I know is cheerful as well but she is more lovey-dovey with Ren. But the biggest difference is the adults and Pyrrha. Pyrrha looks to be shorter then this version of Jaune granted me and jaune are the same height but Pyrrha has always been one or two inches taller than me Qrow well the Qrow I know drinks but not as much as him but he seems a bit older in this reality. And Ironwood well he's more machine than human, And Ozma well He's a whole other story on his own in my world he has been dead for almost hundreds of thousands of years. "Now tell us who you are!" Demanded Ironwood"Fine my name is Hunter Goodwitch Adopted son of Glynda Goodwitch I'm 19 years old and leader of Guardian squad 3rd generation 24 hours ago I arrived here and I have been looking for my friends." Ironwood then looked at me then said "Bull." "Oh why not you have four maidens who have magic and you an immortal woman who can control grim and you tell my story bull." He then looked at Ozma. "you can call my story bull but I'm not a liar that title belongs to one of you in this room but I digress its not my truth to tell." they all look at him and he continues "look I'm willing to help you with whatever your problem is really I am" then Ozpn looked at him questionably "But why do you want to help?" I sigh as I look at him "Because your my only hope returning home look just untie me and ill help you I first need to find others just take me to the clock tower ok."

Ruby then spoke up "I believe him why else would he lie if he's alone" Qrow nods as blake goes up to unties me I stand and stress "Before I finished what I started can I take a shower" the other me called Jaune he took me to his room and showed me where the shower is at as I started to shower I then came out of shower a towel around my waist. As I step out I hear a whistle and turn around and see Yang and her team along with Team JNPR "What the fuck are you guys looking at" Yang then replied "I'm just enjoying the view I don't know what the others are doing" Jaune then came up to me and offered me some clothes I put on my underwear the towel covering my waist as I turn around and pick up some pants Jaune gave me I then hear Ruby speak up "Nice tattoo" She must be talking about the tattoo on my right arm. I got a tattoo om my right arm for Weiss's symbol "Thanks, I got it for my apprentice and she has a tattoo for my symbol on her as well" I put on the rest of the clothes as I realize that I;m wearing a beacon uniform "so how do I look" Yang puts her hand on her chin "You look too much like Jaune we gotta give you something different that makes you look different." "Okay, I got it" I then rolled up my sleeves and unbutton the blazer and have it open so people can see the dress shirt I have on. Then I reached for my dirty combat clothes and pull out some familiar shades that belong to my old partner and put them on "Better?" I ask with a smile as Yang smiled at me gave me a thumbs up "You got it vomit boy two" I Smile back "Thanks phoenix girl" I then walk out of the room where I see Qrow waiting "So we headed to Ozma's office?" "Why do you call him that" I then realize that I forgot the Ozma in this universe has lied to them all and hasn't told them who he really is "Oh well in my world Ozpn is called Ozma just a small difference." "Really?' "Yeah, for example, in my world ruby is your daughter." "WHAT!?" "yup now let's go" I ran towards the clock tower and start to climb it from the base as i then reach into my pocket and take out a white disk with a blue hologram inside almost transparent I then raise it up and activate it "I hope they're here please be safe" A huge beam of blue light then shoots up towards the sky as it spreads out like a blue halo going as far as the eye can see.

 **Meanwhile On The Atlas Warship Infinite**

"Sir one of our beacons has activated" "Where is it, Ren?" Ren then pulls out a holographic 3D map of remnant and showed Beacons location "Here he is commander Ironwood" Ironwood looked at his location "Good, Penny" He says as a hologram of a girl appeared on Rens computer shows a girl dressed in a cowgirl outfit "Yes siree hows it going, Sir?" "Penny I need you to prepare a pelican and notify Qrow that we need him to do a pick up" "Yes sir"

 **Back At Beacon**

Hunter was in the cafeteria thinking about all that's happened until his Phone came on as a hologram appears on it "Well if it isn't my favorite darling" I look at my phone as I see a friendly and familiar face" Penny?" I then feel people crowd around me as people look at her and Ruby speaks up " Aww she's so adorable" "Penny what's going on?" "We sent qrow and a pelican to pick you I hope everything is ok?" "Things are great I might bring some others along notify commander Ironwood."

 **At the Docks**

A huge Machine comes close to the dock as it has wheels below it the craft then lands on the docks the back of the pelican facing everyone as it opens up they see a person who looks exactly like Qrow except his face was shaven and He wears an atlas uniform as well but it was colored black with his armed tattooed with a name in cursive the name saying **'Winter'** Hunter then walked up to him as they shook their hands grabbing each other's arm as they pull each other into a one-armed hug "hehehe good to see you again kiddo" Qrow said laughing "Its fucken good to see a familiar face Qrow" He then looked behind him "Speaking of which am I suppose there my extra cargo?" Hunter then nodded " Alright then we should get going" we see Team RWBY and JNPR, Ozpn, Glynda and Ironwood, and Qrow. As the other Qrow got to the cockpit he put on a headset "This blackbird heading back to atlas warship infinite." He says as he goes up into the sky "How high are we?" asked Ironwood "Give or take a Hundred miles above whats this world called again Remnant yeah about a couple miles above that atmosphere just make sure that you don't try to breathe out there you can suffocate to death hold on. Atlas Infinite this is blackbird." They hear a familiar voice "This is infinite Welcome back blackbird" "Thanks babe" he says with a smile

 **Inside the atlas warship, we see a huge room with about 21 other pelicans the room being huge**

"So Qrow?" the alternate Qrow answered "Just call me Damian" "Ok then Damian where are we?" He turned around and opened his arms "Welcome to The Atlas Warship Infinite the size of these worlds atlas Kingdom we compared it. So what do you guys think?" "Very impressive." Stated Ironwood "By the way Hunter Nathan wanted to talk to you He's in the medical wing I'll lead these people to Jack." Ozpn then looked at Damian "Jack?" "that's our version of Ironwood"

 **Meanwhile at the Medical wing**

Hunters POV

We see hunter at the medical wing as he sees Ren "Hey idiot how are you?" Ren then sees Hunter and goes up and gives him a quick hug "Hehe hey Hunter good to see you again" He looks around "Wheres the wife?" Ren looks down a bit sad "Like the rest scattered we just found you the others haven't had their Beacons activated That's why I'm here taking care of the medical duties anyway Nathan said he needs to see you he is in room number 2" Hunter then walked down toward to room number two and knocked on the door" he hears a middle-aged guys voice "Enter" Hunter walks in and sees a black haired man with black eyes "Its good to see you again Hunter"

"Likewise sir what was I called here for if you don't mind me asking?" He looks at me seriously "I asked many things from you and I appreciate it and I don't want to ask for more than you have done you have protected my youngest child and trained her so please I only ask for one more thing from you" I Look at HIm determined "Of course sir anything?" He answers back "Find Weiss find My daughter Find her and keep her safe" I Nod my head and get ready to leave" Hope your leg gets better sir" I Leave the room then here on the loud Speaker "Hunter Goodwitch report to the bridge

 **A couple minutes earlier at the bridge, as they enter they see Ironwood standing in front of a map that shows the ship a huge oval shaped table in the middle Ironwood stands at the front of it**

"Listen Goodwitch Just tell me are their others who came through as well?" as they enter the room they see Ironwood but don't know who is talking They then hear a voice coming from the ceiling as they see another Goodwitch looking at a list" A couple and we have guests sir" Jack the turns around "Hello my name is Jack Ironwood commander of the Atlas Hunters. Welcome aboard on the ship " Wheres Hunter?" Damian answered "Mathias called him" Jack then looked down "Well can't argue with the guy who funds us" He chuckles as Qrow did as well "hehe see that guy gets it any way you guys can relax were not a threat we just want to get back home alright so relax take a seat" Ironwood then asks him "You said Mathias funds you so what happened to Jacques Schnee?" Jack looked at him confused "never heard of him there are only three Schnees I know Willow, Winter, and Weiss maybe Nathan but he always kept his last name Look were all a bit lost here so lets all hunter in and maybe he can bridge us together and see what's what ok I was only told we were gonna help you and I'll agree if you promise to help us get back home." He pushed a button and the loudspeaker activates"Hunter Goodwitch report to the bridge"

 **Present Time**

 **After a long explanation on how hunter showed up here and what happened the past 48 hours**

Ozpn then spoke up " I have a question how did you end up here?" They all looked at Hunter "In our final battle to take down Adam-"Blake's eyes widen at his name "He built what we thought was a bomb but it was a transporter. I gave Pyrrha my teleporter crystal and forced her out of there and I fought Adam alone he told me before the bright flash "If I can't conquer this world Ill conquer the next world" then the flashed happen and found myself in this world." Qrow raised his hand as he asked: "Why didn't you use the crystals to get back at the ship?" Hunter then answered "they turned into powder it must have been from the strong power wave that came from Adams teleporter" He looks at them all determined "I'm willing to help you But first I need to find my friends will you help me?" The remnant teams and professors look at each other as Ozpn answered "Ok we will help where are the others" Hunter then said "Well first you need to know what you're dealing with"

 **He shows a hologram as he hands everyone a Tablet each person seeing individual people like them**

Alright third generation of guardians

 **Pyrrha Cassandra Nikos**

 **Age: "21" actual age a couple of centuries**

 **Race: Demigod, daughter of the goddess Athena and a Spartan Unknown**

 **Notes:** Yes she really is the daughter of the goddess Athena Shes stong almost invincible shes a trained killer shows no mercy luckily I'm usually there to show her place shes cool but she is very prideful just don't mess with her or joke around takes a lot of things seriously

 **Nora Valkyrie**

 **Age: "19" Actual age 119**

 **Race: Nord and has the soul of Dragonborn**

 **Notes:** Despite having the power of the Dragonborn she is an orphanNora Valkyrie Despite her race she has lived for over a century Nord's have an average Life span as a human but with the power of the Dragonborn she retains her youthful appearance she's a good friend of mine and is married to my best friend Ren.

 **Issac Ren lie**

 **Age: 21**

 **Race: Human**

 **Notes:** LIe ren his mother and father were apart of the Atlas hunters until they were killed and ren decided to join after his parents death I've known him since we were kids we grew up together and fought together and trained together he usually referred to me as brawn and him the brains and he's right he's extremely intelligent built new Atlas suits and even this ship the Atlas warship

 **Yang Xiao Long**

 **Age:19**

 **Race: Succubus / Summoner**

 **Notes:** Yang Xiao Long daughter of Tai Yang and Raven Branwen and well let's Just say she was glad she could hunt and live on her own she fights hard and uses magic mostly but she is a very strong huntress

 **Blake Belladonna**

 **Age:21**

 **Race: Faunus**

 **Notes:** Blake shes an amazing person strong brave intelligent at age 16 she leads a rebellion on her home planet against the white fang I helped her in that rebellion we were 16 and won and we disbanded the white fang but she lost a couple of people friends and family i know what its like to lose people

 **Ruby Brawen**

 **Age: 16**

 **Race: Summoner/Demon**

 **Notes:** After I helped blake on her planet I was on my way back home until I got a message about an old ship from Atlas it crashed on a planet I visited the planet and helped her unlock her summoning power and brought her back to earth she was reunited with her father and cousin and aunt shes extremely gifted with all kinds of magic and she can summon the six astrals

 **Sun Wukong**

 **Age: 16**

 **Race:Faunus**

 **Note:** While I said blake lost friends and family she didn't lose her younger stepbrother he played a part as well he was only 11 when he helped me and Blake fight against the fang but he's a good friend and i care about him trust me he's a good kid

 **Weiss Melissa Schnee**

 **Age: 18**

 **Race: Human / Angel**

 **Notes:** Weiss Schnee beloved friend and apprentice if I die she takes my mantel I trained her to use my abilities and magic and even most of my weapons she joined the Atlas Hunters when she was 17 we call her the rookie most hunters are trained from the age of 10 she just discovered the Atlas Hunters existed and found out who I was I'll explain later but here is one thing you should know about her is that you should never underestimate her and most importantly never underestimate us.

"Well, those are my friends and fellow Hunters any questions?"

Jaune raised his hand "What about you"  
"My name is Hunter Goodwitch I am 21 I don't know my race I know I'm not human but I don't care I just try and help people and friends and help the ones who can not help themselves and I am Ozmas chosen one the one who wields the first 13 Hunstman royal arms and I will do whatever it takes to help my friends and my family so whos ready to hunt down some hunters"

 **Meanwhile in Atlas**

 **We see a girl with her short hair tied in a short ponytail as she gets her gear ready as she Gets ready to leave the Schnee estate. But as she is about to leave she is stopped by her "mother"**

"Thank you I know you aren't the same but you helped me you took back my father's company and gave me the freedom to choose my destiny Please is there anything I can do to make it up to you." the girl turns around "Make it count willow and make sure you right the wrongs that bastard did, I got rid of him and his bastard son for a reason just make it count" She hugs willow as they embrace each other as she lets go and walks to Winter "Ready to go see **my** friends and family Winter?" Winter has a genuine smile on her face "Of course" They both head towards the bullhead as she boards the bullhead she hears Willow say "good luck on your journey, Melissa, I hope you find your friends and family."

 **An: yup another chapter hope its good I know you have some questions but I promise in later chapters most will be answered like what did hunter mean when he was discovered by Weiss and what did he mean he doesn't know his race and how are Sun and blake brother and sister but trust me they will be answered. The next chapter or a couple of chapters will have to do with Weiss melissa Schnee anyway hope you guys liked this chapter and see yall later also I gave the characters middle names or a different name trying to tell them apart**

 **OMAKE  
** Heman

With Jaune up on the clock tower

Huh what should I say when this Beacon activates oh I know

"I HAVE THE POW -WHOA"

With the others "Where is Hunter?

*SPLAT*

He died, fell to his death there was no adventure at all

 **OMAKE 2**

Damian was speaking" so were up here just don't go out when we're up this high that's very disastrous" Nora then went to the cockpit "What's this button do" She pushes the red button and it opens the back and they floated into space and died and there was no adventure

 **P.S: I don't know if the omakes were funny or dark ill leave it up to you bye**


End file.
